


Baby's First Punishment

by genesisgrey



Series: Baby and Daddy [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: In which Kyungsoo defies Daddy Kai's most important rule and earns his first punishment. Plus aftercare.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Baby and Daddy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Baby's First Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone, but I recommend first reading:  
> Baby and Daddy  
> Talk about Sex Baby  
> Baby's Toybox
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Kyungsoo didn't know how long he'd been kneeling naked in the corner.

It felt like forever. His knees hurt and his thighs were quivering from the strain of holding the position so long. He stopped crying long enough ago his cheeks were stiff from with dry tear tracks. But he didn't dare move to wipe the tears or the dried snot below his nose any more than he dared wipe the dry, flaking come off his hand; it made him burn with shame and want to start crying all over again. Baby had been bad, and Daddy was furious.

Kai's voice came from behind, utterly cold and dominant, not a trace of Jongin's sweetness. "Baby."

"Yes, K-Kai," Kyungsoo managed to respond.

"Come here." Kyungsoo started to get up, but Kai's voice cracked like a whip. "Wrong. Naughty boys who disobey crawl on hands and knees with their heads down."

Kyungsoo flushed, mortified, and felt new tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he started to crawl, keeping his head low. Kai had been so furious with him, he dragged him out of the bedroom to kneel facing a corner in the living room. Because the bedroom was for fun, and disobedient boys didn't get to have fun.

The hardwood was cold and solid under Kyungsoo's knees as he crawled his way to the couch. He could feel the weight of Kai watching him and he wanted to curl into a ball. "Take an appropriate position," Kai ordered when Kyungsoo was close. He sat on his heels with his thighs apart, hands on his thighs. "Chin up. Look at me, Baby."

Kyungsoo blinked back tears and pressed his lips together to stop their trembling as he looked up at Kai. He was seated on the couch and had his robe on, his handsome features were hard in displeasure. "Well?" Kai demanded.

"I'm s-sorry, Da-D-Daddy," Kyungsoo said, inhaling a sob.

"Did I give you enough time to reflect on what you did wrong?"

"Yes, K-Kai."

"Tell me what you did."

The tears started to fall as Kyungsoo's fingers dug into his thighs. He hiccuped a few times as he forced himself to admit his wrongdoing. "I-I touched myself a-and... came, b-but I-I didn't have... didn't ask f-for Daddy's p-permission."

"Should a good boy ever touch himself or do something filthy like come without Daddy's permission?"

"No, Kai," Kyungsoo said, shaking his head and adding in a whisper. "You told me to never do it. I was a b-bad boy..."

"Good. I'm glad my Baby understands what he did wrong and that it was bad," Kai said with a sigh. "But it's still unacceptable. Your Daddy is very upset."

Kyungsoo whimpered and hunched, but managed not to look away from the intense, disappointed stare or break posture. "I'm s-sorry, Daddy."

Kai leaned forward and stroked his hair away from his face. It was getting long for Kyungsoo's tastes, but Baby loved that Daddy liked it. Kai stroked his cheek. "Now that you've reflected, are you ready to receive your punishment?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo said, wishing he could go back and be a good boy.

"I'm going to punish you. Then Daddy is going to take his pleasure however he chooses, since Baby preemptively took his own. Is that fair?"

"That's fair, Daddy."

Kai stood up and took off his robe. He was still wearing the tight pants from earlier, and Kyungsoo sniffled. If he'd been a good boy, he might have had his face between Kai's powerful thighs, rubbing his cheek against the bulge and inhaling the masculine scent of Kai's arousal and leather. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "I sh-shouldn't have d-done it."

"No, you shouldn't have, but next time Baby will fully understand the consequences of disobedience," Kai said, his voice disappearing in the direction of the bedroom.

Kyungsoo didn't dare glance over his shoulder. He stayed kneeling in front of the couch, hands on his thighs, and waited for Kai to come back. It was a relief when he did hear Kai's footsteps returning, that his punishment wasn't to sit alone.

"Do you remember your word?" Kai asked as he set some things on the table behind Kyungsoo.

"My word?" Kyungsoo repeated as that rational voice that was sleeping down deep murmured it knew. "Yes, I remember."

"Good. Daddy wants you to learn, not be hurt," Kai said. He moved to sit on the arm of the couch in front of Kyungsoo and drooped something between Kyungsoo's knees. "Put this on."

Kyungsoo looked down at the neon pink silicone cock ring and then back up at Kai. "Daddy..."

Kai's expression said it was not up for negotiation. "Your endurance isn't great, Baby, and I don't want you to make another mistake today. Put it on."

"Yes, Kai," Kyungsoo said as he picked up the cock ring, feeling ashamed. Kai had already spread lube on it.

"Spread your legs wider so I can see you're doing it right."

Kyungsoo did as he was told, chewing his lower lip as he fumbled to put the ring on. Normally, Daddy did it for him. He felt Kai's gaze on him as he secured the cock ring around his cock and balls. Handling himself made him half-hard, but he was hyper aware about touching himself and pulled his hands away as soon as he was done.

Kai pushed away from the couch and knelt down to inspect. He put a hand on Kyungsoo's inner thigh to force his legs further apart as he felt to make sure the ring was securely in place. Kyungsoo grit down to try and not be aroused by Daddy's fingers touching and pulling at the base of his cock. "You put it on right. It didn't even take you much time," he said. "Perhaps there's still something of my good Baby inside this naughty slut."

"There is, Daddy," Kyungsoo said in a whine.

"Glad to hear it," Kai said as he stood, patting Kyungsoo's head. He gave the living room and exaggerated glance. "Moments like this are when we need a training bench, so I could strap you down and make sure you don't move." Kyungsoo let out a low whimper, horrified at the idea even as something low in his gut churned with lust and his cock twitched. "Instead, I'll have you bend over the arm of the couch," Kai continued, draping a sheet over said arm, "while you take your punishment. Up."

Kyungsoo obeyed quickly, moving to throw himself over the arm of the couch with his face pressed into the cushions. "Press up on your toes and get your ass up in the air, spread your legs. That's it," Kai ordered from where he stood behind Kyungsoo. "Put your arms behind your back and hold your elbows. Yes, like that. Keep that pose until I say otherwise or I will tie you in place."

"Yes, Kai," Kyungsoo said. He could feel his entire body prickle with anticipation and dread.

He could hear Kai behind him and that low hum of approval. "I will says, Baby, you find and hold positions beautifully."

"Thank you, Daddy," Kyungsoo replied, nearly crying to receive a compliment in such a moment.

"I won't go easy on you, Baby. I want you to learn," Kai said, his voice hard in a way that made Kyungsoo tremble. A gentle caress on his hip made it all the more terrifying. "But know I can, and I will, deliver much more harsh punishments if I need. Daddy will not have a disobedient Baby. You will learn."

Kyungsoo shuddered as he thought of stories Kai told about punishing previous subs. He loved and feared those stories.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked, patting his hip.

"Yes, Daddy."

Nothing happened at first, and Kyungsoo kept still, even though he wanted to twist and look to see what Kai was doing. The wait, filled with trepidation, had to be part of his punishment. Therefore, he had no way of being ready when the first blow came, Kai's hand slapping hard against his buttocks. The sound of flesh on flesh rung in his ears as Kyungsoo let out a startled, pained yelp. His body jerked, his hips grinding into the cushion of the couch arm. He clutched his elbows and struggled to maintain his position, pressing his toes hard to the floorboards. This wasn't like a playful spanking Kai had given him before. It hurt, and he deserved it.

Twice more Kai's hand landed evenly on his buttocks, making him jerk as tears began to stream down his cheeks. There was a pause and then Kai continued his spanking, now on different parts of his body. On each cheek separably, on the back of his thighs. He could feel the heat from the imprint of Kai's hand on his skin. Kyungsoo sobbed, pressing his face into the couch cushion, feeling mortified. Both the shame of having earned the punishment, and that Daddy had been right to make him wear the cock ring. His cock was hard, and he didn't know if it was because of the spanking or grinding on the couch with each impact.

He could hear Kai's breathing as the spanking stopped, heard Kai pick something up off the table. "How many times did you stroke yourself without my permission?" Kai demanded.

"Th-Three t-times," Kyungsoo managed to answer.

"How many times did I tell you to stop?"

"T-Twice," Kyungsoo said, humiliated. He deserved whatever punishment Daddy gave him.

"How many times should you have touched yourself without permission? How many times should I have told you to stop?"

"None," Kyungsoo choked out. "None, D-Daddy."

"Five infractions, then," Kai said, tallying up the disobedience. "All right. I want my Baby to count these off."

This time there was no wait as the riding crop stuck him flush against his reddened backside. Kyungsoo shrieked, his entire body arching, and he barely managed to force himself back into position.

Kai's hand touched his hip, steadying him. "Kyungsoo, are you all right?"

Kyungsoo nodded, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he forced himself to breathe again. "O-one," he managed to get out.

The next lash of the crop was against the back of his left thigh, and just as hard. "Two." Against the back of his right thigh. "Th-Three." Against his buttocks again. "F-Four." Then hard on his right cheek so he sobbed out, "Five!"

Kai was breathing heavily as he set the crop down and smoothed his hands over the curve of Kyungsoo's abused cheeks. "You never lost your pose, good boy," he said as he kneaded the reddened flesh, his palms pressed firm against the rising welts. "Did you learn your lesson, Baby?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Kyungsoo answered, his voice trembling. "It w-won't h-happen again."

"Did you come while Daddy was disciplining you?" Kai asked.

"No, Daddy," Kyungsoo said with an emphatic shake of his head, attempting to ignore how much he wanted to roll his hips to relieve the throbbing in his cock.

"Did you get hard?"

"Y-yes."

"Shh," Kai said, reaching out and stroking Kyungsoo's back. "You didn't come. It's natural for young men to get hard when they are bent over and exposed like little sluts."

Kyungsoo whimpered, sucking on his lower lip.

Kai continued to fondle his abused cheeks and the backs of his thighs. Some part of Kyungsoo knew he was making sure he hadn't done too much injury, but that part remained down deep. Baby thought Daddy was teasing him, continuing his punishment.

"Does it hurt?" Kai asked as his hands move to Kyungsoo's hips.

"It s-stings," Kyungsoo said. "A lot."

Kai let out a sound of consideration before patting Kyungsoo's hip. "Down on the floor now, in position," he said as he moved. Kyungsoo could hear him sit in the arm chair next to the couch. "Present yourself for Daddy."

Kyungsoo spilled off the couch and onto the floor. He had no strength left as he pressed his forehead to the floor and made himself raise his ass in the air for Kai. He could feel the heat of the spanking and the slightly raised welts from the riding crop as he spread his cheeks and held.

"Beautiful," Kai growled. "I love how my Baby displays his hole."

The compliment soothed some of Kyungsoo's worn nerves as he imagined how Kai looked in the tight pants, sitting in the chair, admiring his Baby's raised ass. Could he see the hot pink of the cock ring between Kyungsoo's legs? The thought nearly made him squirm, but he held still. He could be a good boy. He would be. He needed to be a good boy for Kai.

He could hear Kai moving, hear the sounds of the pants being undone, and the familiar hum Kai gave when he first stroked his cock. Kyungsoo inhaled sharply through his nose as his fingertips dug into his skin to keep in place. Daddy's wonderful cock was out, and he wasn't allowed to look!

"I planned to stuff Baby's ass full tonight," Kai said, his tone breathy.

Kyungsoo could imagine the sight of Kai sitting on the chair, legs spread wide enough for Kyungsoo's shoulders. Could imagine Kai's hand slowly working over his gorgeous, fat cock. His mouth watered and his empty hole twitched. He knew the rhythm Daddy liked and how Daddy liked a little extra pressure at the base of his shaft, how he rubbed a thumb over the tip to smear precum so his cock glistened.

Knowing Kai's cock was out and Daddy was touching himself was a worse punishment than kneeling in the corner and the spanking put together. Kyungsoo felt hot tears gather and tried to hold them in, and then he started to sob. His entire body shook as he barely kept himself in position.

"I wish Daddy's cock was in that desperate hole of your, too," Kai said, moaning. "I wish Baby was on my lap and I was thrust deep, deep inside, fucking him wide open.."

"I'm s-sorry," Kyungsoo wailed as his nose started to run, tears continuing to stream. "I'm so s-sorry, K-Kai."

"It's all right, Baby. You took your punishment and I know you'll be perfect next time," Kai said, a note of Jongin's sweetness creeping in. "You'll earn Daddy's cock again."

Kyungsoo pressed his trembling lips into a line and shut his eyes to try and stem the tears as he listened to Kai bring himself off. That familiar breathing, a slight hitch in it as he neared his climax, and the long groan as he spilled. Kyungsoo let out a mournful cry at the thought of Kai's seed spilling onto his hand instead of inside Kyungsoo's ass or his mouth or all over his skin, because there was no way Kai was going to let a bad boy lick his hand clean.

There was a stillness to the living room as Kyungsoo slowly brought his crying under control. Kai got up from the chair and moved around, leaving the room for a brief moment. "Sit up," he ordered when he came back.

Kyungsoo released the pose and slowly moved into a kneeling position, shifting to look at Kai. He had washed his hands and changed out of the skintight pants into a pair of track pants. His gaze was gentler as he leaned over and wiped streaks of tears from Kyungsoo's cheeks.

"Kyungsoo, I want you to go take a cool shower and take off that cock ring," Kai said. "Can you do that?"

The name felt strange, even though Kyungsoo knew it was his own. He nodded in a daze as some of the perfect tension in his body started to melt. "Yes, Kai," he said as he started to crawl toward the bathroom.

"You are allowed to walk," Kai said, grabbing him under the arms and helping him onto his feet. "You took your punishment and play time is over. Okay, Kyungsoo?"

"Okay," Kyungsoo said, only half comprehending what Kai was saying.

Kai stroked his hair. "You went down deep today, didn't you, Kyungsoo," he said, his arm loosely wrapping around Kyungsoo's waist as he escorted him to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo felt a smile pull across his face. Kai let him lean against the bathroom door while he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. "That was new, and you did so well accepting your punishment," Kai said, nodding to himself when the shower was ready. He stood up and faced Kyungsoo, glancing down at his half-erect cock. "Do you want help taking that off, Kyungsoo?"

Putting on the cock ring in front of his Daddy was a thrill of embarrassment, because Kai made him wear it because he had no endurance. Having Kai... Jongin look at his cock and balls secured with hot pink silicone was a different kind of embarrassment altogether. Kyungsoo nodded. He bit his lip and looked away as his boyfriend expertly removed it. "Daddy said I could take it off, right?" Kyungsoo asked belatedly, flushing at the sight of the cock ring dangling from Jongin's fingers.

"Play time is over, Kyungsoo," Jongin said. "Kai told you to take a shower and remove the cock ring. You're doing right."

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling a little lightheaded as he moved toward the shower. Coming up from Baby was difficult when he plunged so deep, and the intense ache of his backside made it harder to leave the mindset. Fortunately, Jongin was good about saying his name over and over, grounding him once playtime was done and Kai was away. "Let the cool water soothe some of the heat from your behind," Jongin said once Kyungsoo was in the shower. "I will be right back, Kyungsoo."

The cool water made him inhale, but once he turned his back to the stream, it did feel nice on his abused skin. He washed himself mechanically, lost in a daze between Baby's distress at upsetting Daddy and Kyungsoo's mild irritation at how much the back of his thighs ached. Kyungsoo relaxed when Jongin came back, coaxing him out of the shower, drying him, and helping him into a bathrobe before leading him to the bedroom.

Kyungsoo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he saw the scene Baby ruined by giving into his own greedy touch had been picked up and put away for now. It was just Kyungsoo and Jongin's bedroom, not the site of his disobedience. His boyfriend was even spoiling him by having made their bed. Normally they had to have a fight for Jongin to make the bed.

Kyungsoo crawled onto the bed and stretched out on his stomach over the comforter. Jongin sat beside him, stroking his damp hair and rubbing his back.

"That was new," Jongin said, an edge of Kai's pride creeping into his tone. "You did so well, Kyungsoo."

"I was a bad for Daddy," Kyungsoo whispered.

"But you took your punishment," Jongin said, squeezing his shoulder. "It's a clean slate with Kai once you've taken your punishment."

Kyungsoo rubbed his face on the pillow as he nodded. His eyes were still watering with Baby's unshed tears, but Kyungsoo refused to cry them. "Jongin," he said, it helped him draw out of the Baby mindset to use his boyfriend's name. "That was intense."

"Too intense?" Jongin asked in that shy way of his that verged on an apology.

"No, just intense," Kyungsoo answered. "I'm glad Kai gave Baby a taste of the crop in play before."

"I wouldn't have brought it out of nowhere," Jongin said with a grimace. "You'd have freaked."

Kyungsoo sighed in agreement. Kai did not have a particular kink for inflicting pain, Kyungsoo couldn't have handled it. However, Kai did have specific standards for what a sub should be able to endure. He was gradually introducing Kyungsoo to the idea of punishments he might earn if he was disobedient during play. Kai was an incredibly patient Daddy.

"How's your, ah, backside?" Jongin asked.

"Hurts," Kyungsoo said. "You hit harder than I expected."

"Kai wanted his Baby to learn a lesson. He had to spank him harder than in play when it's fun." Jongin swallowed. "Was it too hard?"

"I didn't say that," Kyungsoo said, feeling his face warm. "It just stings now."

"Ah, and I have something for that."

Jongin bounced off the bed with youthful exuberance and went to the closet, returning shortly and bouncing right back onto the bed. He pulled the bathrobe up to expose Kyungsoo's butt and thighs. Then he paused. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder and saw Kai's expression on Jongin as he admired his work. Sometimes he forgot Jongin had to come out of Kai's headspace, too, because Kai seemed to revert into Jongin so effortlessly.

"I love your ass, Soo," Jongin said, gently running the back of his fingers below the curve of Kyungsoo's cheek.

"I appreciate your appreciation," Kyungsoo said as that Baby part of him sobbed about not being filled, about not getting so much as Daddy's finger in his needy hole.

Jongin gingerly spread a cool salve over the worst of the welts. The pressure of his touch made the ache momentarily worse, but it must have had some kind of numbing agent, because it quickly felt like a distant sting. Kyungsoo kind of liked the sensation. If this was the kind of aftercare Kyungsoo could expect, maybe letting Kai be more of a disciplinarian with Baby wasn't so frightening.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jongin asked as he ran a hand over Kyungsoo's hip and down the side of his thigh. "Kyungsoo."

"About?" Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin was quiet as he screwed the lid back on the salve. Kyungsoo could hear his boyfriend's mind searching for the right words. "Baby doesn't usually go rogue without some sign first," he said at last, as he pulled the back of the robe down again. "You were acting out, Kyungsoo. Did something happen?"

"I..."

Jongin set the jar aside and flopped down next to Kyungsoo on the mattress. His eyes were dark and sweet and open to anything Kyungsoo wanted to tell him. He was almost disgustingly the perfect boyfriend, and Kyungsoo didn't know how he had lucked out that he was also the perfect Dom. "I had a rough day at work," Kyungsoo admitted. "I didn't intend to ruin what Kai had planned for playtime. I... Baby..." Baby felt and expressed all those pent up emotions Kyungsoo kept locked down hard. Once Kyungsoo let go of himself and went down into his subspace, he no longer could rein in those emotions. That was the appeal. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you had a rough day," Jongin said, reaching over and putting his hand on Kyungsoo's nape. "Passive-aggressive BS again?"

"I wish they would just come say it to my face if they have an issue with me," Kyungsoo said as he sighed, moaned. Jongin's thumb rubbed at a knot of tension in his neck. "I should leave it at work."

"You can count on Kai to be honest and put your in your place if he's upset," Jongin said, then flushed. "Is the salve working?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo said, smiling.

"Good." The fingers flexed on Kyungsoo's nape and dragged him over into a kiss. He grinned against Kyungsoo's lips. "I love you, Soo."

"I love you, too, Jongin."


End file.
